Tail pipes, i.e. the outermost end of an exhaust pipe, are also called trims. Tall pipes are often mounted on exhaust pipes of automotive vehicles, such as trucks or cars, to provide a certain design on the rear end of the automotive, in particular cars.
When mounting tail pipes to an exhaust pipe of automotive vehicles, it is known to use screw connections for fastening the tail pipe to the end of the exhaust pipe, e.g. by providing a number of screws, typically at least three, usually four, spread equally around the circumference of the connection end of the tail pipe.
When tightening the screws the screws need to be tightened equally or there is a risk that the tail pipe is not aligned properly with the exhaust pipe. In addition there is a risk of over tightening one or more of the screws, which may result in deformation of the tail pipe and/or the exhaust pipe.
Previously known spring based tail pipe mounting systems uses three springs arranged equally around the inner circumference of the tail pipe. The springs have a W-like wave structure with two upward waves and two downward waves and barb-like members at the distal end of the spring member. The barb-like members grips into the surface of the exhaust pipe. Every bend zone along the spring member has the same bending radius of approximately 2.5 mm. This results in an extremely high assembly force needed when pushing the tail pipe onto the end area of the exhaust pipe.
When mounting tail pipes to an exhaust pipe of automotive vehicles, it is also known to use pipe clamps. Several exhaust pipe clamps are known. The known pipe clamps usually comprise a belt part intended to extend around the pipes to be connected. In addition, the prior art pipe clamps have a flange at each end of the belt portion. Usually the flanges are provided with one or more holes for the fastening means, e.g. a bolt and a nut.
An example of an exhaust clamp, which is suitable for mounting of tail pipes to exhaust pipes, is disclosed in WO 2014/071950 A.
These types of clamps effective in mounting the tail pipe to the exhaust pipe by means of a telescopic pipe connection, around which the pipe clamp is provided for attachment of the tail pipe to the exhaust pipe. Such pipe connection between the tail pipe and the exhaust pipe may however be visible, depending on the design of the rear end of the vehicle, e.g. the rear bumper region.
In addition, the use of a tail pipe clamp requires effective tightening using tools. In addition the use of a pipe clamp requires that the clamp is properly aligned on the telescopic pipe connection between the tail pipe and the exhaust pipe. This renders the mounting of a tail pipe time consuming and complex.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide an exhaust tail pipe mounting system which effectively mounts the tail pipe on an exhaust pipe.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an exhaust tail pipe mounting system, which reduces the risk of crashing of the springs and/or deformation of the tail pipe and/or the exhaust pipe during mounting of the tail pipe on the exhaust pipe.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an exhaust tail pipe mounting system, which requires a low assembly force when mounting the tail pipe on the exhaust pipe, while maintaining a high pull force is needed for pulling the tailpipe of the exhaust pipe.
It is also an object of the present invent ion to provide an exhaust tail pipe mounting system, which is theft-proof.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an exhaust tail pipe mounting system, which requires less or no tools for mounting of the tail pipe on the exhaust pipe.
Thus, it is also an object of the present invention to provide an exhaust tail pipe mounting system, which renders automation of mounting of the tail pipe possible, e.g. by use of robots.